Spin The Bottle
by TheRisenMittenCrew
Summary: The team gets locked in the hub and Jack wants to play a game. Lots of pairings but they're just part of the game, only serious Janto and one-sided Gwack, on Gwens side! Rated T for implications. Please R&R x


Games

Spin the Bottle:

There was a huge explosion above ground and the hub shook violently. Alarms all around the panicked team started to sound and lights flashed as the cog wheel door secured itself closed. The shaking stopped and the team scrambled to their feet, Tosh rushing to her computer to survey the damage.

"What the hell happened Tosh?" asked Jack as he checked himself and the team over, making sure there were no major injuries.

"Oh no… do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Always start with the positive Tosh!" replied Jack with a grin.

"Well that explosion above had nothing to do with the rift or anything alien so it's for the police to deal with."

"And the bad news?" asked Owen as he rubbed his arm after landing on it heavily.

"The explosion was near enough to the invisible lift to jolt it and make the system think the hubs security has been breached. As a result we've gone into irreversible, 100% lockdown… for 24 hours."

"24 hours! What! And irreversible you say?"

"I'm afraid so Owen, I know you all think I'm a genius but this time round, there really is nothing I can do," Tosh answered sadly.

The team looked at each other with a mix of emotions on their faces.

"Right," said Jack, clapping his hands together, "I guess that means we're stuck here!"

"I better put some coffee on then" Ianto muttered mostly to himself but Jack heard.

"Ah ah, no, not coffee Ianto, as this is a rare time when we are all together without having to worry the rift because we, well, _can't, _I want you to break into that _special supply_ we've been saving for occasions such as this."

At Jacks words Owens ears pricked up and he began to have hope again as he was presented with the possibility of alcohol.

"Gwen I want you to go and give Ianto a hand with that now."

Gwen nodded, thinking it was a bit bellow her to do heavy lifting or any kind of labour work but happy to do anything Jack asked of her, and disappeared into their storage facilities with Ianto.

"Owen, I want you to give me a hand getting sleeping bags and mats down to the boardroom while Tosh, you shut down the computers and do the stuff you do before leaving usually. You know, lights and stuff," he waved a hand vaguely, indicating the space around them, "then join Gwen and Ianto and make your way to the boardroom."

"Yes Jack," replied Tosh, instantly getting to work as Jack and Owen left.

A short while later, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen entered the boardroom, the latter two carrying a cardboard box each whilst Tosh trailed behind. Jack and Owen had set up all the beds to one side of the boardroom table and moved all the chairs to the end furthest from the door.

Owen looked up eagerly at the sound of bottles chinking as Ianto and Gwen placed their boxes in the centre of the table. Gwen opened her box first, delight on her face as she pulled out four bottles of wine, two red, two white, then several cans and bottles of beer.

Ianto opened his box and inwardly cringed, taking in the sight of numerous bottles of vodka.

"Jack, why didn't you mention this before?" asked Owen who had already leapt forwards, grabbing a bottle of beer and opening it with the opener ianto offered him.

"Because I was saving for a time like this, for some team bonding." He grinned around at his team who were looking at him expectantly. "And what better way to bond as a team than to play a game?"

Ianto groaned and put his head in his. "Please god no! We are not playing strip poker again!"

"No no, better than that, everyone grab a drink and take a place at the table."

As soon as everyone was seated with their drinks Jack got to work on explaining his plans.

"Right, we are going to play 'spin the bottle'"

"Oh god no!" cried Owen, "that's a stupid childish game and I refuse to play!"

"I'm the boss and I say we are doing this! Anyone who refuses to play or to take their turn will be cleaning out the bottom level cells, and you know that nobody's been down there for months…" He grinned to himself as he watched his whole team shudder at the thought. "Right okay, as it seems Owen is nearly finished his first beer, we will use his bottle, so hurry up with that."

Each of the team sat with mixed feelings as they waited for Owen.

Gwen was eager to start as she was hoping to get a kiss from Jack and maybe show Ianto who Jack really wanted to be with she thought smugly to herself, her confidence rising.

Tosh sat with a worried look on her face, she desperately didn't want to clean the lower levels and she might just get a kiss from Owen, but her mind raced at the possibility of having to kiss Jack, Ianto or even Gwen, and she really didn't want to make anything awkward between them.

Jack was most looking forward to playing the game for several reasons. Firstly, he wanted Ianto to loosen up and be able to kiss him in front of the others, he was always trying to keep things professional and Jack admired and respected that but he didn't want to sneak around anymore, it would be easier if the team knew they were in a relationship. They probably already did but it was never mentioned, almost as if it was forbidden and Jack didn't want that. Secondly, he thought it would be really hot to watch Ianto kiss someone else in front of him.

Ianto on the other hand was slightly annoyed. He could see the gleam in Gwen's eyes as she sat across from him and he knew she was thinking about getting to kiss Jack. He internally cursed Jack as he also didn't fancy kissing anyone else on the team, but anyway, he had to go along with Jack's crazy ideas, if only to see who caved first and had to clean the lower levels, it certainly wouldn't be him!

"Okay." Jack said, bringing them all from their thoughts, "while we wait for the bottle I will explain the rules. First off, I am the official bottle spinner, I spin it twice and the two people who it has landed on have to kiss. Second, there are three stages, when it lands on two people you peck, when it lands on the same two people for a second time, you hold it for a while, then the third time, in the words of Gwen Cooper, you snog, full on, tongues and everything, clear?"

"Jack, do we have to do this? I mean, wont it make it a bit awkward when we are working?" Tosh asked timidly.

"Nonsense! You can always back out but you know the consequences," he grinned mischievously.

Tosh looked down at her hands, fiddling with them nervously, then grabbed her glass of wine for courage when Owen downed his beer and lay the bottle in front of them all.

"Right good, lets get started."

Jack leaned forwards and spun the bottle for the first time that evening. It whipped round then slowed to a stop in front of Owen. Said person groaned and watched accusingly as Jack spun again, this time landing on Gwen.

Owen smirked, hiding his internal relief at it not landing on Jack or Ianto; he'd definitely have to be a little drunk to be able to do that.

Gwen, who was not unused to kissing Owen, having had an affair with him prior to her engagement with Rhys, was slightly disappointed it wasn't Jack but still not altogether unpleased.

As they were sat next to each other, across from Ianto and Tosh, they turned and quickly pecked on the lips, abiding by Jacks rules, not wanting to risk the consequences.

"Happy Harkness?" asked Owen sarcastically.

"Aw come on Owen, lighten up, its fun! Drink some more!"

Owen happily obliged, taking a swig of his second beer, "okay then, who's next?"

Jack spun again and again it landed on Owen.

"Aw come on! Give me a break! Why me again!"

Jack ignored him and spun the bottle. They all watched it turn to finally settle on Tosh who blushed bright red and received an encouraging smile off Ianto.

Again Owen smirked broadly; he was really starting to enjoy this, "Your lucky day huh Tosh?" He quickly walked round the table and pecked her on the lips.

Jack wasted no time and spun again, eager for a go of his own and delighted when it landed the first spin but his hopes were crushed when the second spin landed on Tosh.

Ianto turned to Tosh and gave her a reassuring smile before they gently pecked on the lips.

"When is it going to be my go?" Jack whined, slightly jealous that Tosh had got in first to kiss Ianto. He spun and jumped for joy when it landed on him for the first time.

Gwen sat up slightly straighter in her chair, face eager, only to be disappointed when the second spin pointed at Owen.

Jack grinned a he watched Owen's face warp into one of horror as he began to protest.

"No way, no WAY! I am NOT kissing you Harkness!"

"What are you taking about Owen? You've been dreaming about this moment all your life! Plus, you know the consequences if you say no." Jack leered at him, rinsing from his place at the head of the table and striding over to Owen who cringed backwards as Jack pecked him on the lips, much to everyone else's amusement.

He returned to his and spun again, clapping his hands together in excitement when it pointed to Tosh and Ianto for the second time that night.

"This is where it gets more interesting!" he cried out, "now you have to hold the kiss for longer, but no tongues, not yet anyway…"

Ianto gave Jack a quick glare and turned to kiss Tosh just long enough to satisfy jack and his silly rules.

When they pulled away Tosh blushed prettily and they smiled at each other, knowing it wouldn't be awkward as they were just friends.

Ianto turned to Jack with a look that clearly said, "Are you happy now!" and Jack just grinned back, smothering the slight twinge of jealousy in his gut.

To Jacks pleasure, the next two spins landed on him and Ianto and with a leer, he leaned across the table and pecked him. Ianto had to push him away tutting as he tried for more, "your rules jack, keep them," he said at his pouting expression, both oblivious to Gwen's spiteful glares.

Next were Jack and Tosh, then Ianto and Owen, both incredibly disgusted with the idea but complying as Jack continued to threaten them with cleaning duty.

The evening continued, the team all loosening up with the alcohol. Tosh and Gwen had their first slightly clumsy, embarrassed peck, mush to Jack and Owen's approval judging by their wolf whistles.

Jack and Ianto, and Owen and Gwen got prolonged kisses much to Gwen's jealously and disgust until it was finally her go with Jack. Trying to hide her grin she waited expectantly but was disappointed by Jack's disinterested peck, wanting him to break the rules just for her. Even so, she looked at Ianto with a smug expression, again disappointed at his impassive gaze.

After second round kisses between Tosh and Owen and then Owen with Ianto, Jack was delighted to finally get his snog with Ianto. He leaned across the table, wrapped his hand round his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss, probing with his tongue.

Tosh watched with a smile on her face, glad her two friends were together as she knew what she was seeing wasn't just a kiss for a sill game as Jack turned it from a battle, to a gentle surrender as he reached up and cradled Ianto's face in his palms.

Owen tried not to look, but being under the influence of alcohol and not his usual witty self, found himself staring.

Gwen just glared at them both, tapping the table and coughing meaningfully, trying to interrupt.

Eventually, Ianto, still being sober, pushed Jack away and went bright red when he remembered everyone else in the room as they were staring, with a mixture of looks.

The night wore on, the team getting drunker and drunker. Tosh was the first to loose herself completely, finding a new confidence and snogging Owen senseless when their time came. Then Gwen's true colours flowed as she reached her limit, getting extremely giggly and occasionally singing, not that anyone noticed. But they did notice when it was hers and Tosh's third spin together and they decided to put on a show for the boys, snogging and hands roaming, encouraged by shouts of appreciation from Owen.

Then Jack spun himself and Owen twice in a row, locking him into a tight grip so he could force his tongue into his mouth without much protest.

Gwen got her prolonged kiss with Jack but was far too drunk to even notice.

The game nearly drawing to a close as everyone was too drunk to care anymore, Jack decided to spin a couple more times. The first landed on Owen who cheered drunkenly. Then the second landed on Ianto who narrowed his eyes slightly at Jacks huge grin. 'Well,' he thought, 'if a show is what he wants, then a show is what he's going to get.' He was about to get up and move round the table to Owen but he didn't need to as Owen was already staggering towards him, a lopsided grin on his face. When he reached him he put his hands on the arms rests of Ianto's chair and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a demanding kiss. They continued to kiss passionately, ianto threading his fingers through Owen's hair and grinning into the kiss when Owen moaned in response.

The girls both began to giggle hysterically while Jack, who had originally been enjoying the show, began to clench his fists in jealousy, scowling at the two men who seemed to be enjoying themselves far too much for his liking. Because he was glaring at Owen so much, he didn't notice when Ianto opened his eye slightly to loo at Jack. Seeing his glare, he decided to have more fun. Reaching round Owens back, he grasped his backside and dragged him downwards, forcing Owen to pull his knees up and straddle Ianto's lap. Tongues fought with each other and Owen grasped at Ianto's face, thrusting his hips downwards.

That was the final straw for Jack, he jumped up and grabbed Owen by the scruff of his neck, yanking him off Ianto and angrily shoving him towards Tosh. He took in Ianto's dishevelled look, hair sticking out in all directions, top few buttons undone and he thought angrily, "It should have been me making Ianto look like that." Scowling he stood there watching as Owen joined in with Tosh and Gwen's giggling as he stumbled back to his seat and promptly fell asleep on the table.

Jack in turn, returned to his own seat and sat there scowling at the world, intending on withholding any sort of contact with Ianto as judging by his smug expression, Jack knew he'd done it on purpose to try and provoke a reaction out of him. "I'll have to watch Owen in future" he thought to himself, "he's not getting his filthy hands on my Ianto!"

"Jack," Ianto slurred.

"What?" Jack snapped back, causing Ianto to grin even more.

"Did you not enjoy the show?" he asked.

Jack decided to change tactic and not give Ianto the satisfaction of knowing he'd annoyed him. He plastered a sloppy grin on his face, "Oh yeah, it was very… _entertaining_" he drawled, leaning forwards and resting his arms on the table.

Ianto's grin didn't falter, "Maybe you'd like a repeat performance then?"

"Definitely, let's spin again," he replied, grabbing the bottle. He spun it then halted it when facing him, "oh look, its me," he grinned hugely then spun again, cheating again and stopping it on Ianto. "Well, what now? It seems I didn't make a stage 4, I guess we'll just have to make it up." He rose from his seat, leering at Ianto as he went to stand in front of him. They stared at each other, their eyes daring the other to make his first move. Ianto started to stroke down his chest seductively, watching as Jacks eyes darkened with lust when he reached his groin and palmed it slowly with the heel of his hand. Jack growled in response, clenching his fists that were hidden in his trouser pockets. Reaching out, he snatched Ianto's hand away and grabbed his loosened tie, hauling him to his feet and pressing their bodies together. Jack closed his eyes and breathed in Ianto's scent, opening them again he stared wt him and whispered, "You're coming with me," then, still clutching his tie, dragged him away from the other obliviously sleeping members of Torchwood three.

xxx


End file.
